LA GRAN DISCUSIÓN
by libertad
Summary: capítulo único sobre James y Lily. ¿que pasa? a ti si no te gritan y te lo señalizan con carteles no te enteras ¿verdad?. a disfrutar!


LA GRAN DISCUSIÓN

Acaban de aparecerse en la sala de curas de la guarida de la orden, se habían salvado por los pelos de una lucha que podría haber ido a algo más grave, estaban sucios, cubiertos de barro mezclado con el polvo de los escombros que habían caído al suelo durante la batalla, estaba asqueada, completamente despeinada, con las ropas rotas y raídas imposibles de remendar más, unas ojeras que le caían hasta el suelo y aún tenía fuerzas para discutir con James.

¡¿siempre tienes que hacer lo que te viene en gana? Maldito arrogante!-

si! Parece que lo vas pillando Evans, te ha llevado tu tiempo pero por fin lo has entendido, siempre hago lo que me viene en gana y siempre me salgo con la mía ¿oyes? Siempre!-James no estaba en mejores condiciones que la pelirroja además de que tenía una ceja partida que no paraba de sangrar y con un mal humor de narices, Lily se acercó a él aún enfadada pero disfrutaría haciéndole daño en la herida ya que él no tenía ni idea de cómo parar la hemorragia.

loco suicida, no hacía ninguna falta ir tras Lestrange, aún has tenido suerte y todo- le dijo al tiempo que le ponía pomada en la zona, James apartó su mano por que le hacía daño y la miró con enfado.

suerte! Suerte dices? ¡no me habría partido la ceja si tu no me hubieses empujado!-

por última vez ¡yo-no-te-empujé!-

¿qué no! Todos los golpes que me llevo en esta vida son por que tu andas cerca!-

si no te hubiese empujado Malfoy te habría hechizado por la espalda y menos mal que Lestrange no vio a Malfoy y siguió con la huida que si no las hubiésemos pasado putas-

a sí que admites que me has empujado!-la acusó James.

no habría hecho falta darte un empujón si no fueses un camicace desquiciado!-

yo? Yo un camicace desquiciado? Yo al menos me cubro las espaldas, tu coges y te lanzas sin importar quien haya a tu alrededor, de no ser por que muchas veces te he salvado el pellejo ya estarías rematadamente muerta!-

¿¡TU? Tu cubrirte las espaldas? Con que? Con la camiseta? Si lo primero que haces es salirte del plan ideado!-

¿para que quiero ceñirme a un plan si nunca salen como deben? Siempre hay que improvisar!-

para que? Para qué dices? Para cubrirte las espaldas y evitarme la faena de tener que ir detrás de ti para impedir que te maten, pero tranquilo la próxima vez que te tenga que salvar el culo te avisaré : oye Potter tengo que empujarte, cúbrete la cabeza o te la abrirás-

pero que hablas? Si yo ya me cubro las espaldas siempre vas detrás de mí ¿cómo no las voy a llevar cubiertas?-soltó el merodeador, después se llevó un puñetazo que casi le desencaja la mandíbula.-¿pero que haces? ¡¿te has vuelto loca!- el merodeador se frotaba la mejilla dolorido.

maldito arrogante engreído, loco desquiciado camicace, hijo de tu...-

¿se te acabó el repertorio de insultos por hoy?-

¿ya estáis discutiendo?-

es él/ella!- dijeron a la vez contestando a Dumbledore que optó por salir de la sala de curas-

tu problema Potter es que...-

¿qué! ¿cuál es mi problema? ¿Qué tengo una loca desquiciada todo el día discutiendo por que está amargada?-

yo no estoy amargada soy muy feliz!-

feliz?- James soltó una carcajada- si tu no eres feliz con nada-

¡claro que si!-

a sí? Con qué?- preguntó James muy interesado en saber que es lo que hacía feliz a la pelirroja.

con esto soy feliz-Lily le apretó la ceja partida y lo miró con una sonrisa endiablada.

¿maltratándome? Tu eres un poco sado ¿no?-dijo tapándose la ceja y maldiciendo por lo bajo.

y tu no te enteras de nada! Es increíble como tu incapacidad para ver las cosas va más allá de tu nariz!-

pero...¿¡de qué puñetas me tengo que enterar?- le preguntó desesperado.

¿que pasa? A ti si no te lo gritan y te lo señalizan con carteles no te enteras ¿verdad?- James clavó sus ojos castaños en los verdes de ella, que lo miraron ya rendida- ya está me he cansado, me largo, ahí te quedas- James la volvió a voltear.

ah no! Tu no te vas!-

claro que si, necesito ducharme! Huelo mal por tu entera y maldita culpa-

llevas aquí media hora gritándome oliendo igual de mal, por un momento más no te vas a morir!-

es que no quiero estar ningún momento más contigo, por que estoy harta de discutir-

y yo no ¿verdad?-

te he dicho que me marcho- James la volvió a voltear y la cogió de la muñeca.

y yo te he dicho que no te vas! Estábamos hablando y terminamos la conversación-

¿cuándo dejarán de discutir?-preguntó Eva.

cuando lluevan ranas azules-contestó Sirius mientras intentaba ver a través de unas rendijas lo que hacían James y Lily

eso puede arreglarse- comentó Gala con el hechizo en la punta de la lengua. Remus le bajó la varita.

¿cómo van las apuestas?- en ese momento llegó Dumbledore.

tres a uno a que hoy se besan- le contestó Remus

hay gente estúpidamente optimista- se burló Eva que había apostado a que no. Los otros tres la miraron mal.

yo apuesto a que es Lily la que besa a James, Trelawney acaba de profetizarlo- dijo el director.

¿dijo cuando?-preguntó Sirius.

no, no fue tan precisa-comentó atusándose la barba.

bueno, quizás si que sea ella, hoy le está tocando más de lo normal no?- opinó Gala.

a eso le llamas tu tocar?-preguntó Remus extrañado.

tratándose de Lily...-murmuraron los demás.

demonios Potter, yo no saboteé tu escoba, no fui yo-

claro que si, lo hiciste delante de mis narices ¿cómo te atreves a negarlo? Incluso has negado que no me has empujado cuando te he visto hacerlo-

ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo!-

si ya estamos otra vez con lo mismo por que no sabemos hacer otra cosa más que discutir!-

eso...eso no es cierto-Lily se sentía un poco apenada por lo que él había dicho pero era cierto y además la sacaba de sus casillas- ahora no estaríamos discutiendo si tu me hubieses dejado marchar!-

dejarte marchar? Estoy más que cansado de dejarte marchar! De quedarme oliendo el aire...pero si lo que quieres es irte vete! No voy a ser yo quien te impida nada, por que no se hacerlo, por que eres imposible de tratar! Me sacas de mis casillas, me desquicias, me salvas el pellejo y me curas la herida mientras me pones de un humor de perros, me pegas, me insultas, y al rato siguiente me arropas con una manta, me tiras trastos a la cabeza y si me quedo inconsciente después de alguna batalla, a la primera persona que veo es a ti durmiendo en el sillón de al lado ¿cómo entiendo yo tantas contradicciones?-

¿es tan difícil de entender que lo que quiero es ser la única persona que te deje inconsciente? La única que te abra la cabeza? Tan difícil es ver que me tienes loca de pies a cabeza, idiota! Estoy enamorada de ti, y para que lo sepas desde hace años y ni siquiera se por que te quiero cuando tu nunca has dado ninguna muestra de quererme!-

¿qué yo nunca que? Esto es el colmo, claro! yo "no" doy muestras de que me tienes loco por ti y todo lo que conlleva quererte a ti, incluso habernos declarado ya de una maldita vez y seguir discutiendo por que te repito que es lo único que sabemos hacer, hasta esto me vuelve loco de ti-

y si probamos a ver que otras cosas se nos dan bien?-

no lo digas dos veces-en el momento James la agarró de la cintura y los labios se encontraron completamente desesperados.

vamos a la cama o a la ducha?-preguntó Lily rompiendo el beso un momento y jadeando.

a la ducha y después a la cama, por que hoy no me pienso quedar oliendo el aire- y con pasos torpes se metieron dentro del baño, donde terminó la diversión de los otros cinco.

que mala suerte!- gimió Eva aunque en realidad estaba contenta.

la próxima vez se más optimista- le dijo Sirius de forma burlona.

yo me he quedado con las ganas de hacer llover ranas-

yo opino que deberíamos ir a nuestro cuarto a intercambiar opiniones sobre que es tocar - sugirió Remus a Gala la cual sonrió y les faltó tiempo para marcharse, los otros dos siguieron su ejemplo y Albus decidió ir en busca de Minerva, para celebrar tan buen día.

James-

si?-

creo que esto se nos da infinitamente mejor que discutir- los dos rieron bien a gusto y se volvieron a besar.

FIN

Ea que a gusto me he quedado escribiendo este fic, siempre lo digo y siempre lo diré el polvo post-pelea es el más satisfactorio que hay, pero es mejor no aficionarse, aunque estos lo van a tener algo crudo, me he quedado con las ganas de escribir algo de Lemon,¿ vosotros no os habéis quedado con las ganas de leerlo? Jajaj después de dos capítulos más de la bombonería subiré otro capítulo único, si hay mayoría de opiniones para lemon escribiré uno, de veras que si pero ya sabéis Reviews.

Libertad

Lib para los amigos

Mafalda´s friend.


End file.
